


When you're gone

by Sirianna123



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-12 19:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11168958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: Tendou's favourite nights were those he could spend with Wakatoshi. They always were and when they started dating they became even better. Ushijima residence was a big place and Wakatoshi'smothers slept quite far from her son's bedroom what gave them a lot of opportunities to have... Fun.





	1. Chapter 1

Tendou's favourite nights were those he could spend with Wakatoshi. They always were and when they started dating they became even better. Ushijima residence was a big place and Wakatoshi'smothers slept quite far from her son's bedroom what gave them a lot of opportunities to have... Fun.

Wakatoshi-kun was always interested when Satori was talking about Jump even if he himself wasn't reading it. At least not as often as Satori and as many titles. He just read it from time to time when Tendou brought Jump along for a sleepover or when they were just hanging out.

Waking up first and just looking at his friend's sleeping face was making hurting all over worth it, not to mention the source of the hurting. Giving up on warmth Wakatoshi was radiating Satori leaves the bed and goes to shower. He's half tempted to use Wakatoshi's oversized shirt, but since his mother won't be back for at least two days (she's off on some sort of a trip) he decides to use one of many yukatas Ushijima's have. Which decision lead to him showering in a guest bedroom and meeting Toshi's mother on his way back.

It turned out she decided to go on an unplanned trip to Hokkaido and she already contacted Satori's parents so he could stay and help Wakatoshi. After this, she walked off with 'keep it safe, boys'. She figured out that her son and Tendou liked each other quickly, probably faster and sooner than they did. And she never hid it, even when Tendou's parents were around. How could she be a mother of cutely obvious to everything excluding Toshi? Well, excluding volleyball and reducing Satori into a moaning, incoherent mess it is.

Wakatoshi wasn't sleeping anymore. Instead, he was sitting on his futon, probably wondering where Satori went. He looked very cute. Looking around, brows furrowed.

"Morning, Toshi!" Satori took pity on his friend.

"Tori," Ushijima turned around and instantly relaxed. Mad blush taking over his face as he saw vicious marks on his uncovered part of Satori's chest and his neck.

"I told you I don't like it," Satori faked a pout. He was lying, even Wakatoshi knew it. "Your mum decided to go on a week long trip to Hokkaido."

"You talked to her looking like this?"

"Hmm wasn't planning to, I just wanted to take a shower and surprise you. Besides, your mum totally knows," Satori shrugged sitting in Toshi's lap. 

Wakatoshi just hummed. "Maybe we should just tell her. When she'll come back," he asked. "What about your parents?" 

Satori tensed. It wouldn't be good. Satori would be perfectly fine with them never knowing, or at least as long as long as he has to live with them. "Do you think it'll rain today? The clouds are pretty dark." he quickly changed the subject Focusing his eyes on still closed curtains. He didn't want to tell Toshi about it. He just wanted to be hugged and spoiled. To hug and spoil Toshi in return. Not think about his parents, their expectations and how they never even liked each other but still lived together because it was good for business.

"Maybe. but what about..." Tendou panicked and just kissed him.

Wakatoshi probably sensed that the topic was a sensitive one for Satori and dropped it. At least for a while. "What's for breakfast?" he asked kissing Tendou's head.

"What would the future Volleyball Champion of Japan want?" Satori asked after a deep breath.

"Omelette Rice." Hearing his reply Satori instantly gets up and runs to the kitchen. 

After breakfast, Satori watched Wakatosi practice volleyball in the garden. Later, when it started to rain they watched a documentary about turtles. Cuddled, kissed and before long Wakatoshi was reminding him about that stupid party his parents were throwing. And he had to help Wakatoshi dress for it and quickly leave to get ready himself. Still shocked his parents let him not be home today.


	2. Storms of Emotions

Seeing Tendou in a suit was an experience on its own. Usually spiked up hair all styled up and neat. It just didn't suit him, not that he looked bad. Ushijima thought it impossible for Satori to look bad in anything, maybe aside from some things Eita wore. Satori was always handsome but he rarely wore fancy clothes one would associate with his family. But, despite how unnatural Satori looked, and how unnaturally calm and collected he was Wakatosi had to tell him he looked handsome. In response, Tendou looked nervously around. "Is something wrong Satori?" Wakatoshi asked, worried about his friend and what might have unsettled him.

"Yeah... Just... My parents don't know about us yet and I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell them. Nothing big," redhead assured him smiling widely and proposing to introduce Ushijima to his grandparents.

They turned out to be strict, well-dressed couple. They were nothing like Tendou. The grandfather instantly asked Ushijima bout volleyball and his plans for the future. Wakatoshi truthfully said he's planning on being a professional player, he thought it got him some points in the eyes of older man. "Do you have a girlfriend, Ushijima-kun?" the grandmother asked suddenly, probably bored with talk about sport. Until now she only mentioned her husband becoming obsessed with volleyball when their only grandson - 'Three sons and only one has a son' - started playing.

"No, I'm focusing on my career for now," Ushijima said, it technically wasn't a lie. He did not have a girlfriend and he was focusing on volleyball.

Then she went to proceed to complain how Tendou decided to focus on studying and moved to how she hoped her grandson would meet a nice girl to settle with. Ushijima was glad for his emotional control. In all honesty, he wasn't sure if he was angry or... Jealous? No. It couldn't be possible. He was not jealous, he was a couple of times in the past and it wasn't this feeling.

What brought him back to earth from this unknown, confused feeling that wasn't jealousy were Tendou's parents. They weren't particularly interested in meeting Ushijima. At least not was much as finding their son to send him to talk with some girl standing a bit behind them. When Tendou left promising to find Wakatoshi later and voicing his hope that evening will be at least a bit pleasant, he was certain of what he was feeling.

For the fourth or fifth time in his life, Ushijima Wakatoshi was jealous. He was starting to get the idea of Tendou's family and why Satori didn't like being at home. And why he called volleyball his paradise. 

Excusing himself he walked to the buffet to grab a drink and take his mind off of how well Tendou danced with the girl. And how he looked while doing so. He also had to think about Satori's parents.

Ushijima meet Tendou's father only once when his wife couldn't pick Satori up from training during their first year. He was tall, dark haired man and it was hard to connect the fact that Satori was his son. Ushijima could never imagine him wearing anything other than a suit. And there was Tendou Takao's (天童 孝雄) voice that immediately made Satori all stiff, proper and not-Satori. Wakatoshi had a hard time liking him.

Tendou Elizabeth, daughter of some American businessman who liked the idea od linking his family with Tendou family which owned several big name companies. Pale, fragile-looking woman with strong spirit and hair almost redder than Satori's. Just like near his father, Satori was instantly proper and well behaved when she was around. He was so unlike his mother that Ushijima had to ask Satori if she was really his mother.

Wakatoshi did not like Satori's parents one bit but was still polite to them. He was starting to understand why Satori didn't want to talk about his family, and why he hadn't told them about his and Ushijima's relationship. He simply was afraid of their reaction. It might even separate Satori from his family forever.

Was Ushijima worth it? Despite looking fake near his parents Satori never said anything bad about his family. He often spoke of places he visited with his parents and how they supported him playing volleyball. First impressions were often misleading and it could be like this with Tendou's parents...

"So, you're my son's best friend?" Takao asked coming closer with his wife.

Wakatoshi just nodded. He felt that if he spoke he would say something inappropriate or just rude.

"I hope he wasn't a nuisance," Elizabeth added in perfect Japanese. "He's in a phase where he doesn't know what he wants..."

As much as he was told he's too oblivious he understood what they meant. They weren't people who would accept the relationship he had with Satori. But who was right?

He or his parents? That was the problem...

"Misaki often visits us with her family," Takao noted seeing where Ushijima was looking. "They make a nice couple," his wife added and they moved to talking how good her family was.

Hearing how they were planning Satori's life, Ushijima had to excuse himself. He had no idea what to do with himself. He felt out of place among businessmen and investors. He knew this was the world Satori's parents wanted for him... But did Satori want it? Wakatoshi dit not know, and wasn't sure if he wanted. He did not want to think about it. So instead of moping around, he went home to think.

Walking in a suit in heavy rain was not a problem for him.


	3. Chapter 3

The rain was showing no intention of stopping. Instead in seemed to get stronger as Tendou ran as fast as he could to Ushijima residence. By the time he got there he was completely soaked and panting heavily, unable to catch his breath. He was supposed to be a damn athlete, so why was he so tired? It got to be the suit. Yes, when in doubt blame uncomfortable clothes and hair spray. But he got no time to ponder on his looks. Instead, he banged loudly on Ushijima's door. "Wakatoshi-kun, I know you are there!" he shouted.  
  
Ushijima was there, and even with rain wildly pouring down on his best friend he was conflicted if he should let him in.  
  
"If you won't open this door and let me apologise for whatever I'll..." Tendou threatened from behind the closed doors "I'll jump off of a bridge."  
  
"No bridge here is tall enough," Wakatoshi muttered with hand on the key, ready to open the door.  
  
"Then I'll jump into the river and slowly walk back to my house in this weather," Tendou huffed. Wakatoshi could practically see him puff his cheek like he always did when angry. Can I at least hear why I'm going to kill myself by getting sick and refusing to take medicine?" red head asked silently. He already gave up. Once Wakatoshi has set his mind on something it was har to change his decision.  
  
"Why kill yourself? Can't you just move on?" Wakatoshi asked, "Start a family and tell everyone we used to play together..." he added but Tedou hasn't heard it.  
  
"Because without you... You're the only reason I haven't flipped and done something really stupid all this time," Tendou muttered barely loud enough for Ushijima to hear. And in the next second, he was dragged inside and tightly hugged by a pair of strong arms. "Weren't you mad at me?" he asked as Wakatoshi let him go and locked the door.  
  
"You're wet," he noted "I'll get you a towel and..."  
  
"Don't," Satori protested dragging him into another hug. "Why have you left this early? I was planning to dance with you," he pouted.  
  
"Your parents..."  
  
Satori just sighed effectively stopping Wakatoshi from finishing his sentence. "Ignore them, I haven't been following the life plan they made for me for months," he said starting to move them to non existant rhythm "How about a dance instead?" he proposed.  
  
Wakatoshi just gave him a confused look.  
  
"I really wanted to dance with you at the party but it did not work out... You know, my parents and all... Kind of happened..." Satori mumbled, standing there, soaked.  
  
"I'm afraid we don't have music and that I'm underdressed," Wakatoshi noted dragging Satori's attention to grey hoodie and sweatpants he was wearing.  
  
"It doesn't matter, just play whatever music you have," Satori smiled and there was no way Ushijima could say not to soaking wet Satori standing in the middle of his parents traditional Japanese living room. Red hair a wet mess of hair gel and spray. Cheeks already reddening, red eyes shining. "I decided to study medicine," Tendou suddenly confessed taking off his soaked jacket. His equally wet shirt was clinging to his skin becoming practically see through.  
  
"Why?" Wakatoshi asked. Till now Satori never spoke about his future plan aside from wanting to be able to say that he knew him when Wakatoshi became a famous athlete.  
  
"Dad doesn't like doctors, I'm not sure why" He smiled widely. "I'll probably do something to do with sports and then I'll be patching Wakatoshi-kun's team~"  
  
Wakatoshi had nothing against the idea. Well, maybe he had one little problem with it - sharing Satori with other team members. "Why not just my personal doctor?" he asked boldly finally starting the music he knew Satori liked.  
  
"Let's dance in the rain~" Satori decided already dragging Toshi towards the door to the garden.  
  
"You'll get sick," Wakatoshi warned but did nothing to stop him from dragging him outside to the rain. Before long they were circling among Toshi's flowers and Tendou began singing along.  
  
 _If you were gone the days would all be pointless_  
 _And in the night I'd sing the song so blue_  
 _A song about spring and every happy moment_  
 _When I had all the time alone with you_  
  
Wakatoshi loved listening to Tendou sing and speak in English. And dancing with him was just as enjoyable, if not more. Despite the cold rain and the wind and Satori's shivering. Despite how funny they looked with Tendou leading their slow cycling on wet grass.  
  
 _If you were gone the world would lose its meaning_  
 _Without your love how could I smile again_  
 _And though the sun would always keep on shining_  
 _I'd never shine without my dearest friend_  
  
"Ne, Toshi."  
"Hmm."  
"What would you do if my parents send me to Tokyo without letting me say goodbye?" Satori suddenly asked.  
"I would call you." Tendou laughed at his matter of fact of reply.  
"Let's say I don't have my old phone?"  
"I will go there and find you. Why are you asking? It's obvious?"  
Tendou just broke into tears. "Toshi, you are too nice," he sobbed clinging closer to Ushijima. "I would wait, even if it took you years, I would wait for years."  
  
 _But you're right here and nothing could be better_  
 _So take my hand and stay with me 'till dawn_  
 _And while the wind is playing with your sweater_  
 _I can't imagine life if you were gone..._  
  
After the song ended Wakatoshi forced Tendou to shower and did the same himself and then dragged Satori to bed to sleep.   
  
What happened the next day was quickly removed from Wakatoshi's memory. He never wanted to remember how Tendou left sad after his parents called. He didn't want to remember his sad 'I will wait for you, Toshi' as he left. He didn't want to remember Tendou's phone responding with silence. What he wanted was his friend, but he couldn't leave. He couldn't look for him. Not yet, but he would not give up.


	4. Chapter 4

Tendou forgot how many years passed since he graduated high school. He could calculate it, but he didn't want to. It would lead to remembering how THEY looked at him when he came back home, suit ruined by rain, hair messy smelling of sex and something else - deep empty sadness. He didn't want to remember years he spent studying to be a doctor against his parent's wishes.  
  
What Tendou Satori wanted to remember was slow dancing in the reigning with Japan's national team's ace. He wanted to remember how delicate and careful Ushijima Wakatoshi was when they were alone. He wanted to remember how warm and safe he felt.  
  
But alas those happy days had to come to an end, they both knew it since they started their relationship. Wakatoshi would go play volleyball and Tendou would brag to all his new friends and acquaintances that he knew him.  
Life was good if not count his parents calling once a month to complain that he was wasting his life but they stopped when he received some reward for his paper on rehabilitation or something. Tendou didn't care about either the reward or article in a rather popular newspaper.  
  
If he did he might have avoided near heart attack seeing Ushijima Wakatoshi visibly bugging Oikawa Tooru who was tightly holding on to an arm of one and only Iwaizumi Hajime.  
Luckily Matsukawa who was responsible for Oikawa's rehabilitation - something with his knee, Tendou was more involved with basketball players when he was working with sportsmen. But still, seeing Wakatoshi in person was kind of scary. He did promise to find Tendou after all, didn't he?  
  
How many years ago was it? University, some years of practising at one of bigger hospitals and then two years since he opened his own rehab place. He never thought he'd do it but there he was. Not sure if he should talk to Ushijima or not. The person in question saved him from making the decision himself.  
  
"Satori?" With choice being running or facing his technically still boyfriend - they never broke up,   
  
"It's me indeed, Miracle Boy Satori," he smiled widely showing double peace sign to his friend.   
  
After this he had five seconds to prepare himself for an incoming hug, kiss and all surrounding patient, visitors and personnel's combined cheering and shock. Not that Tendou heard them, he was far too shocked by the sudden show of affection.  
  
"Toshi, people are staring," Tendou noted after what seemed an eternity of hugging. Ushijima instantly lets him go muttering an apology.  
  
"This whole situation is not very correct..." Ushijima muttered as everyone's attention shifted from them under Tendou's hard glares at his coworkers.  
  
"How so?" Satori asked. "Did you plan to bring me flowers and chocolate? To sweep me off my feet?"  
  
He took awkward silence that followed as a yes and... laughed long and loud, drawing the attention of braver men and women to them. Angry Tandou Satori was a force that should not be provoked.  
On his end, Ushijima stared at his probably still boyfriend in a state of partial confusion mixed with adoration and happiness. He always found Satori's laugh absolutely adorable.   
  
"Would you like to go on a date with me this evening?"


	5. Chapter 5

Tendou forgot how many years passed since he graduated high school. He could calculate it, but he didn't want to. It would lead to remembering how THEY looked at him when he came back home, suit ruined by rain, hair messy smelling of sex and something else - deep empty sadness. He didn't want to remember years he spent studying to be a doctor against his parent's wishes.  
  
What Tendou Satori wanted to remember was slow dancing in the reigning with Japan's national team's ace. He wanted to remember how delicate and careful Ushijima Wakatoshi was when they were alone. He wanted to remember how warm and safe he felt.  
  
But alas those happy days had to come to an end, they both knew it since they started their relationship. Wakatoshi would go play volleyball and Tendou would brag to all his new friends and acquaintances that he knew him.  
Life was good if not count his parents calling once a month to complain that he was wasting his life but they stopped when he received some reward for his paper on rehabilitation or something. Tendou didn't care about either the reward or article in a rather popular newspaper.  
  
If he did he might have avoided near heart attack seeing Ushijima Wakatoshi visibly bugging Oikawa Tooru who was tightly holding on to an arm of one and only Iwaizumi Hajime.  
Luckily Matsukawa who was responsible for Oikawa's rehabilitation - something with his knee, Tendou was more involved with basketball players when he was working with sportsmen. But still, seeing Wakatoshi in person was kind of scary. He did promise to find Tendou after all, didn't he?  
  
How many years ago was it? University, some years of practising at one of bigger hospitals and then two years since he opened his own rehab place. He never thought he'd do it but there he was. Not sure if he should talk to Ushijima or not. The person in question saved him from making the decision himself.  
  
"Satori?" With choice being running or facing his technically still boyfriend - they never broke up,   
  
"It's me indeed, Miracle Boy Satori," he smiled widely showing double peace sign to his friend.   
  
After this he had five seconds to prepare himself for an incoming hug, kiss and all surrounding patient, visitors and personnel's combined cheering and shock. Not that Tendou heard them, he was far too shocked by the sudden show of affection.  
  
"Toshi, people are staring," Tendou noted after what seemed an eternity of hugging. Ushijima instantly lets him go muttering an apology.  
  
"This whole situation is not very correct..." Ushijima muttered as everyone's attention shifted from them under Tendou's hard glares at his coworkers.  
  
"How so?" Satori asked. "Did you plan to bring me flowers and chocolate? To sweep me off my feet?"  
  
He took awkward silence that followed as a yes and... laughed long and loud, drawing the attention of braver men and women to them. Angry Tandou Satori was a force that should not be provoked.  
On his end, Ushijima stared at his probably still boyfriend in a state of partial confusion mixed with adoration and happiness. He always found Satori's laugh absolutely adorable.   
  
"Would you like to go on a date with me this evening?"


End file.
